


𝐓𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 ⇢ 𝑲. 𝑲𝒀𝑶𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑰

by CLASSYRBF



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, High School, Smut, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLASSYRBF/pseuds/CLASSYRBF
Summary: ❝𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐄 𝐉𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐀 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐘 𝐋𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐋𝐄 𝐁𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇.❞⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                𝑻𝑶𝑼𝑮𝑯 𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀   𝖨𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝖺 𝗇𝗂𝖼𝖾 𝗀𝗂𝗋𝗅 𝗍𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗈⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀    𝖻𝖾𝖿𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗇𝖾𝗌𝗍 𝖻𝗈𝗒 𝗂𝗇⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀                         𝗌𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗈𝗅⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧⠀ ⠀ ⠀.・゜゜・　　・゜゜・．｡･ ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡↝Kyotani x fem reader!↝Angst↝Fluff↝Smut↝18+ characters
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 ♱

It was finally the first day of the new semester at school. The first semester was stressful considering you were a third year. They just love to throw everything at you. You were determined to finish the school year with good grades just like how you started with good grades. The college you wanted to get into was top tier, determining you to work harder. 

You opened your locker, shoving your useless books inside. You didn't need them since they were for and English and you had chemistry next period. "Did you hear Mr. Basen is giving us new seats?" You heard one girl say while walking down the hall. "Really? Ugh!" The other girl groaned. "I hope I get to sit next to Iwa! He's in my class!" The girl giggled.

Mr. Basen was also your science teacher, but you didn't have a period with those two girls. You had science your second to last period of the day. "New seats? Really?" You closed your locker, holding your school bag in your hand as you walked to class. 

You were hoping that you weren't paired with someone who wasn't a complete joke. Most of the boys in their either fall asleep or have no idea what is going on. The girls weren't so bad. It was mostly the stuck up popular ones who think not doing work and paying attention is cool. They were only trying to impress the boys though. 

You walked into class seeing that Mr, Bassen had the seating chart in his hand. "Ah y/n, you sit at table four." He pointed with his pen. You nodded and walked over to your seat, setting your things down. There weren't many students in here yet, so you couldn't cancel out who you'd be stuck with for the rest of the year. 

"Kyotani, table four." You looked up seeing the blonde haired boy with the meanest face. He was known as mad dog, one of the most rudest kids in the school. Someway, somehow he was on the volleyball team which meant he must excel in academics. With any sport you play you need to focus on both, so maybe he wasn't so bad.

He huffed as he took a bite of his food, looking at you with a cold glare. You just looked away from him, focusing your attention back on the things in front of you. The chair beside you squeaked as he pulled it out from the table and sat down, his bad dropping next to yours. You looked down and then back up at him seeing he was vigorously chewing on his food.

You didn't want to be rude so you decided to introduce yourself, even if you guys have been in the same class for half a year. "Hi Kyotani, I'm y/n." You gave a small smile. He just looked at you. "Shut the hell up." 

"Excuse me?" You looked at him with a confused expression. He just turned away from you, taking another bite of his food. "Kyotani, no eating in a science class!" The teacher yelled. Kyotani sat up, throwing the wrapper in the trash. He eyed you as he walked back to his seat. 

"Alright everyone, these are your knew partners for the rest of the year. Please be kind to one another and try to make friends, okay? You guys need to be able to work together often, so start socializing! I'll give you guys ten minutes to talk." 

You cleared your throat and glanced at Kyotani, who was already looking at you. Not gonna lie, you got kind of startled seeing his eyes looking back at you. "Do you like volleyball?" He spoke, sucking the food out his teeth. "Never really played it before." You chuckled. "Try it." He demanded. You just slowly nodded your head. 

"I see you like food. What's your favorite?" You smiled at him. "Fried chicken." He plainly answered. "Oh, I like french fries." You pursed your lips together. "Are you a bitch?" He tilted his head, looking at you intently. "What!?" You yelled at him. "Y/n, keep it down!" The teacher yelled. "He just called me a bitch!" 

"Kyotani?" The teacher gave him a look. "She's lying, I said she looked rich," he turned towards you, "fix your ears, y/n." He turned forward in his seat, tapping his pencil on the table. "Can I please change seats?" You desperately asked. "No." Mr. Bassen said sternly. You sighed in defeat. Is this really who you're stuck with for the rest of the year? Some hotheaded prick with a bad dye job?


	2. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2 ♱

Today was Friday, finally allowing you to look forward to resting and sitting in bed all day while doing nothing. Although today has been fine, you weren't looking forward to science class with your asshat of a partner. The past few days he's been nothing but rude to you. Ripping up your papers, throwing things at you, calling you name, and everything else you can think of.

You grabbed your science notebook from your locker, closing it as you set your notebook aside. Just as you turned around to walk to science, you bumped shoulders someone. "Sorry." You looked back to see it was the one and only Kyotani. "Watch where you're fucking going." He said in a stern voice. 

You were wondering why he wasn't heading to science class considering he was walking the opposite way, but you decided to mind your business and do things for yourself instead. You didn't want to pay him any attention in hopes he would just leave you alone and not be so rude to you. To your surprise, you even wanna try to be friends with him.

As you walked into class with your books in hand your teacher gave you a warm welcome with a smile on his face. "Hi, Mr. Basen." You waved before walking to your designated seat, placing your things down in front of you. You looked over to your left seeing the empty spot where Kyotani was supposed to be sitting by now. Was he skipping class? If he gets caught he'll get kicked off the volleyball team for sure.

"Don't disappoint me mad dog." You looked up seeing one of the volleyball players and Kyotani talking before he walked into class. He just stared you down as walked to the table, making you slightly uncomfortable. "Shit head." He muttered under his breath as he sat down. 

"You look like your head fell into a pool of expired bleach, shut up." You retorted, grabbing your pencil from your bag and looking at the teacher. Before the bell rang, more and more students came walking into the class with their friends and sitting at their seats while all chitchatting. You on the other hand, remained quiet since Kyotani likes to be a major asshole.

"Alright class, is everyone settled in? Good!" The teacher walked over to his computer, projecting our next assignment on screen. "You're in my way." Kyotani grunted, shoving your leg to the side. "Shut up, it's not my fault!" You yelled in whisper, shoving his leg to the side. "Y/n, Kyotani, is there a problem?" Mr. Basen looked at the both of you, patiently waiting.

"Awe look, the two ugly love birds are fighting." One girl laughed. You and Kyotani turned in your seats to look at her. "Watch your mouth short stack or I'll throw a volley at your face so hard you'll need a new nose job, you rich bitch." Kyotani spat, making the girl immediately shut her mouth. "Kyotani!" 

"Mr. Basen in his defense, Kimberly butted in the conversation." You shrugged. Mr. Basen sighed, looking at all three of you. "Kimberly, just try and mind your business next time, okay? Now, where was I?" He turned back to the board. "You welcome." You whispered. "Shut it." Kyotani whispered back.

"Today we will be starting a project, now I know it's only the first few days of the semester, but I think it'll help you guys become more close with your partners and get to know their work style." 

━━━━

The bell for the end of the school day rang, leaving everyone to run out of school. "Do you have all the supplies for your part of the project?" You stared at Kyotani while throwing your bag over your shoulder. "Why can't you just do the whole thing and then I talk." He squinted at you. "Because that's not fair and it's not team work, just work on the project. If you need help, here's my number." You grabbed a pen from your bag along with a ripped piece of paper and wrote your number down. 

"Here." You slapped the paper in his hand before walking past him and out the classroom. You made your way through the small crowds of students, pushing open the double doors and making your way home. It wasn't too far into the walk when you came across a small patch of flowers that caught your eye.

"Pretty." You kneeled down and began inspecting the flowers, looking at the vibrant and mystical colors that laid across the pedals in waves. You felt felt a small push on your back, causing you to lose your balance fall into the pile of flowers. "Where's your boyfriend to help, huh?" You looked up to see Kimberly and her friends, laughing at you.

"Even if he was my boyfriend at least I'd have one before you." You smiled, standing to your feet and dusting your skirt off. Kimberly and her friends stopped laughing, staring at you with cold eyes. "Watch what you say to me." She pointed at you before walking off with her friends. 

You let out a loud sigh, looking back to see the crushed flowers. "Oh no!" You gasped, kneeling back down and trying to revive them in any way you could. "What the hell are you doing, weirdo?" You looked up go see Kyotani standing there in front of the sun.

You just ignored him and continued on with what you were doing. Kyotani looked down at your knee noticing you had a freshly new scratch. He saw the girls walking away from you as he turned the corner. Did they push you? "Your knee. It's bleeding, shit head." 

You stood up to your feet and looked down seeing the bloodied scratch. "Oh, thanks." You reached into your bag for a spare bandaid, placing it over the wound. "Whatever." He mumbled walking past you down the street. "Yeah, whatever Kyotani."


	3. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3 ♱

As plopped down in your chair, you grabbed a marker from your organizer, ready to work on your part of the project you and Kyotani were assigned. It had to do with molecules and each group was assigned a specific molecule where they had to draw and research about it. 

Luckily, you and Kyotani were assigned water, one of the easiest ones. You sketched out your drawing of the molecule on a small piece of paper. You slipped in your headphones, listening to your playlist while you sketched out ideas and jotted down notes. You were praying and hoping that Kyotani would do his part with the research.

If he needed any help, you gave him your number but most likely he threw it away and thought he was better off without partnership. Maybe he even expected you to do the whole project like he suggested back on Friday.

You groaned as you looked over your notes and drafts for the project, just wanting to rest already and eat some food. A notification sounded from your phone, breaking your attention from the project. An unknown number texted you. It was Kyotani.

As you suspected, he needed help with the project. You just decided to call so that it'd be easier to explain things rather than typing out huge paragraphs for him to read. "What?" He answered. "Sheesh, I was just calling you since you needed help." You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, whatever. What do you want me to write about?" He mumbled.

"It says on the paper you need to talk about what the water is made of, how it's used, how it affects us. Just read the paper Mr. Basen gave us." You explained. Kyotani stayed silent for a few seconds before there was some shuffling in the background. "I don't have the paper."

You let out a loud sigh. "Are you serious?" You asked, running your hand down your face in frustration. "No, I'm joking. Of course I'm serious you shithead." Kyotani spat. "Shut the hell up, your hair looks like a tennis ball on crack."

"You shut the hell up!" Kyotani yelled through the phone. "Keep talking and I won't send you a picture of the assignment." You warned Kyotani. He immediately shut his mouth and sharply inhaled before exhaling. "Fine."

You cleared your throat with a smile of victory on your face, happy that you finally got him to shut up and calm down for once. "I'll send you a picture of the paper, if you're still confused—"

"Text you, whatever." He said before he quickly hung up the phone. You scrunched up your face and shook your head. Something was truly wrong with him. Anger issues? Maybe. You searched through your folder for the paper, finally finding it. 

With a snap of the camera your sent the clear picture to Kyotani, hoping that he would finally able to understand his part of the project while you began sketching out on the poster board. Not even ten minutes rolled by without the sound of your phone going off again. 

You let out an irritated sigh, seeing that Kyotani texted you again. This time, it was about whether what he wrote on the note cards was good enough. You just told him you'll read it later since you had to finish the sketch of the water molecule.

Kyotani didn't seem to like this as he started spamming you, FaceTiming and calling your phone constantly. Even putting your phone on silent wasn't enough, the phone vibrating like crazy. You snatched the phone from your desk and answered it in a stern tone. "Tell me if it's good." Kyotani demanded of you. 

Once again, no greeting whatsoever. "I told you I'll read them later." You spoke, grabbing your pencil off the desk and continued sketching. "I have practice later." He huffed. "Okay, what's that have to do with me? You'll still have extra time to work on it. Stop trying to rush me."

"You're useless." He hung up the phone again. "You're useless." You mocked him in a whiny voice before tossing your phone on the bed. He was such a distant and hard person to work with. Why'd you have to get paired up with him out of everyone in the class? Although, you'd rather much have him as partner than Kimberly.

You hummed a small tune while continuing to sketch out the water molecule, making sure the drawing didn't look to rushed or bad in general. The drawing was very simple, but you like to be precise and neat of about things when it comes to projects.

You stood up and looked down at the drawing, tilting your head as you inspected it. "Looks pretty good." You shrugged. You decided that was enough work for today, putting away your pencils and other supplies.

You jumped into bed and grabbed your phone, seeing Kyotani called you about ten more times. You just ignored it and decided to read what he put on the note cards, making sure he had mentioned everything that needed to be mentioned.

Thinking about it now, you were surprised he was even trying to revise his work. From what you knew about him, he seemed like the type to just hand in his worth without thinking it over. Maybe he was just trying to get a really good grade? It would make sense since this is the first grade do the semester. 

You quickly texted him about adding more to the part of useful water is to us. He immediately texted you 'thanks'. You replied with 'your welcome' and closed your phone before heading downstairs and grabbing some food for yourself. Maybe if you talk with him a bit more he wouldn't be a bad partner.


	4. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4 ♱

"Class!" Mr. Basen yelled to get everyone's attention. You perched up in your seat, staring at the assignment plans on the board. "Today we'll just be working on simple worksheets and for homework is to work on your project," he began passing papers back to the students before sitting down in his chair, "I'll stay silent for the whole period. You can work with your partners if you like just don't get too loud."

You looked to your left, staring at the empty seat where Kyotani was supposed to be sitting. It wasn't like him to miss school, especially since he was a volleyball player. Maybe they had a special practice that you didn't know about? Or maybe he just didn't come in today because he didn't feel too well? You didn't know. 

You could always text him where he was at, but you would feel weird if you did that. You and him weren't even close enough to be talking about why he wasn't in school, but at the same time he was your partner in class and you needed to let him know what he was missing out on in school. You slowly and sneakily pulled your phone out of your pocket, unlocking it and clicking on your messages.

You pressed on Kyotani's name and began quickly texting him on why he wasn't in school. You waited for an immediate response, but nothing came up. You just decided to shut your phone off and put it beside you on the table until he texted you back. You tapped your pencil on the paper, staring down at your chemistry work sheet. Of course it had something to do with elements and molecules. 

"Hey y/n, where's your boyfriend?" You heard Kimberly laugh, her friends laughing along with her. You just huffed and rolled your eyes, ignoring her as you knew she wasn't worth your time and you just wanted to get your work completed. You just scribbled down an answer to one question before you felt something being thrown at the back of your head.

You looked down and saw it was small paper ball. "A paper ball, really Kimberly? For someone who's a third year, you don't act like one." You looked at her. "Yeah, yeah," she scoffed, "like I was asking, where is your boyfriend?" She smiled, looking at her friends. "One, Kyotani is not my boyfriend. Two, why do you have such a fascination that me and him are dating? It's really weird. Three, do you like him or something because you keep talking about him?" You smiled at her.

"Ladies, enough of the bickering and get back to work!" Mr. Basen shouted. You heard Kimberly groan in annoyance, whispering to her friends. You just shifted in your seat, trying to get comfortable as you did you work, answering all of the questions.

━━━━

"Class dismissed! See you all tomorrow!" Mr. Basen dismissed you guys, most of the students walking out the class, including Kimberly and her snotty little friends. You packed your bag before your phone vibrated on the table, seeing that Kyotani texted you to meet him at the park down the street from the school. You squinted at the text, confused on why he wanted to meet you there and how it had to do with him missing school. 

You threw your bag over your shoulder, walking out of the class and down the hall towards the school exit. You finally decided that you'll meet Kyotani at the park, pushing your way through the double doors and down the stairs. You looked over towards the entrance, seeing Kimberly was there with her friends. 

You just ignored them, looking down at the floor and walking past them towards the park. You were still curious as to why Kyotani wasn't in school today and why he didn't just text the reason. It would be so much simpler for both you and him, considering you still have your project to work on. Plus, you wanted to get home and have a nice a shower and eat some food. 

"Y/n!" You looked behind you, Kimberly and her friends walking towards you. You just turned back around, continuing to walk away and find Kyotani at the park. "Y/n, I know you heard me she shouted again. This time she seemed to be getting closer. You sped up, trying to walk faster and get away from her. Why does she always have to bother you. 

"Hey!" You felt a hard push on your back causing you to stumble forward and hit the floor. You let out a wince of pain, feeling your knees scratched against the concrete. You quickly stood up and looked at Kimberly, glaring at her. "What are you gonna do? You think making those smart ass comments in class today was funny?" She laughed, her friends doing the same.

You quickly threw a punch, hitting her straight in the nose. Kimberly lost her balance, becoming stunned and falling back onto the floor. She held her nose as blood began to pour from it. "Kim!" Her friends yelled before turning to you. "I told you guys to leave me alone. I was ignoring you for a reason, stupid bitches." 

"What did you just call us?" One of her friends stepped closer to you, grabbing onto your school bag and throwing it on the floor. "Stop!" You yelled, shoving her off of you. "Don't touch me!" She grabbed your shirt, shoving you around to her other friend. You felt a hard punch to your stomach, making you hunch over from the pain. "Fucking loser!" They laughed, hitting you in the face. You tried hitting them again but one girl grabbed your arms, holding you back. 

"What the fuck are you doing!?" You heard a voice shout. The girls immediately stopped, pushing you to the floor. "Oh shit, it's Kyotani." You heard the girls whisper, quickly grabbed their things. "Come on Kim!" They shouted, helping her up. 

They hurried away as Kyotani approached. You slowly stood to your feet again, holding your stomach in pain. "Hey, you okay?" He grabbed your arm. "I'm fine," You groaned, grabbing your bag off the floor, "what're doing here anyway, I thought you were supposed to be at the park?" You looked at him. "Yeah I was, but you were taking too long so I came to see if you were still at school. Then, I saw them...hitting you." 

"Yeah." You trailed off, turning away from him. "You're not walking home alone like this. I'm taking you back to my place to get you fixed up." He pulled your arm back. "Since when did you become so caring?" You scoffed. "Don't let it get to you, you aren't special."


	5. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5 ♱

Kyotani opened the door to his house, allowing you in first. You slowly walked in, still holding your stomach. You were pretty sure that you were gonna a huge bruise there by the time the day ends. Kimberly and her friends planned to jump you, that's why they were waiting by the school entrance for you and why they followed you.

"You got your ass kicked." Kyotani looked at you, taking his shoes off. You groaned and looked at him with a stoic expression. "So sorry that I can't fight two people at once. I'm not an expert, plus I was being held back." You turned away from him. "You at least hit that bitch Kimberly, right? I saw her on the floor holding her nose."

"Yeah, that's when her friends started hitting me back. I tried fighting them off, but like I said, it's not easy fighting two people." You sighed, leaning against the wall. "Get better at fighting." He walked past you, walking down the hall. "Where are you going?" You slowly followed behind him. "Bathroom, come on!" He yelled.

You walked into the bathroom seeing he was searching through the cabinet for something. "Sit on the edge of the tub." He demanded. You slowly sat down, hoping not to hurt your stomach even more. Kyotani slammed the cabinet doors shut, tossing a few things at you. "Here, get cleaned up. I'm gonna go get me some chicken." He walked out the bathroom, leaving you there alone. 

You just stared down at the bandaids, peroxide bottle, and cotton pads that he gave your for your cuts and scrapes. You screwed off the cap and grabbed a cotton ball, soaking it in the peroxide. You wiped the soaked cotton ball on your bloody knee, letting the peroxide clean your wound. If this was alcohol, you would be so much more pain right now but luckily it wasn't.

Kyotani came walking it back in, standing there in the doorway while looking at you. You slowly lifted your head and looked at him, stopping what you were doing. "May I help you?" You asked, looking at him. "You're so slow at this." He stared down at your knee. "I'm not the fucking flash." You looked away from him, continuing to clean up your knees. 

Kyotani walked closer to you, snatching the cotton ball from your hand. "Hey!" You yelled, looking at him. He just ignored you, kneeling down and looking at your knees. "Why don't Kim and her friends like you?" Kyotani asked, grabbing a clean cotton pad form the bag. You shrugged your shoulders at his question.

You were even unsure as to why she had such a problem with you. You never did anything to her, yet she always seemed to pick on your and call you names. She was just another basic bitch with no life who had to pick on others in order to keep herself entertained for once in a while. Kyotani carefully wiped your knee, still having an angry expression. You noticed that his angry expression was basically just his resting face at this point.

No matter what this boy does or what situation he's in, he always looks angry for some odd reason. "Why'd you call me to park today?" You asked him. "Because I was gonna ask you for help on the project. I wanted to give you my notecards in order for you to go over them again." He threw down the cotton bad and grabbed a bandaid, pulling it open.

"Oh. I guess that doesn't matter now since I'm at your house." You said, watching as he put the bandaid on your knee. In the distance, you heard the microwave beeep, assuming that his chicken was done. "Your food is done, I got the rest." You looked at him. Kyotani just ignored you as usual and grabbed another bandaid. "Kyo." You spoke again.

He stopped what he was doing and glared at you. "I never gave you permission to call me nickname." He slapped the last bandaid on your knee, making it sting with pain. "Ow!" You kicked him in his shoulder causing him to fall back. "What the fuck!" Kyotani yelled. "Why'd you slap my knee!?" You shouted. "Cause I can!" 

"If you can slap my knee, make sure to slap some new hair dye on that head of yours because your hair is looking atrocious." You rolled your eyes, getting from the edge of the tub and stepping over Kyotani. "Where are you going?" He asked, standing to his feet and following you out the bathroom. "I'm going home. My mom is probably wondering where I am." You walked to the front door, slipping on your shoes. "But my notecards."

"Just send me a picture of them," you turned to look at him, "also, thank you for your help besides when you slapped my knee." You smiled at, grabbing your bag off of the floor. "Don't call me Kyo ever again and I won't slap your knee." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Also, why weren't you school today? You never answered."

"I just didn't feel like coming in." He answered. "Doesn't that affect your whole volleyball thing?" You furrowed your brows. "No, not unless I have practice." He told you. You just nodded your head, turning around and unlocking the door. "Bye, Kyo!" You said, walking out. "I told you don't call me—"You slammed the door is his face, walking down the steps and the small pathway, finally able to go home.


End file.
